A Strengthened Bond
by SPLAT in your FACE
Summary: One-shot Set after the Battle of the Labyrinth, towards the end of the summer Read to find out! Some Percabeth, but the friendship kind- and 'mooning' over each other! Co-written with Amber-Raven-Cahill


Co-written with Amber-Raven-Cahill, my bestie in real life

First Fanfic (well, for me that is). Don't go crazy or flare up. Comments/reviews (whatever) are appreciated. This is a one-shot. We'll probably make more fanfics but I'm new and I want to get an idea of how it should be so...yeah. Has Percabeth but the friendship kind, not the dating kind because it makes me and my friend disgusted as some are REALLY gross. Gah. *throws up in horror*.

One-shot~Set after the Battle of the Labyrinth, towards the end of the summer~

PERCY JACKSON was not a happy camper. Lying at the edge of the river, he lied down and put his hands behind his head, resting his head on them.

There was nothing to do, other than practice for hours to get ready for the Titan War, everybody was busy. Chiron was teaching archery class, Grover was off searching for more demigods and Annabeth… Actually, he didn't know where she was and what she was doing. Probably thinking about Luke, he thought miserably.

It wasn't fair, having the girl you li- are friends with be brooding over another boy. Not that Percy liked her or anything. Just…a bit…? Okay, fine, he liked her a lot. Had been doing so ever since Annabeth was rescued from Atlas, the Titan who held up the sky. Percy cringed internally, remembering how the weight of the sky felt on his shoulders. But there was some girl tension between his good friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (a mortal) who could see through the mist and his best friend for four years, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

He also remembered how upsetting it was to lose your best friend in front of you.

And how nerve racking it was to have your best friend kiss you because she thought you were going to die.

And the fact that you had another friend also quite close but not as exciting.

Then Thalia, daughter of Zeus, now a Hunter of Artemis, gave him, like a huge scolding. He was 15 and a half, for gods' sake.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Wait a minute. Nobody called him that but… Ah. Annabeth. So, she cared.

"'Sup." He wanted to sound cool and casual, not too upset, just brooding.

"Are you okay? You look kind of weird." Annabeth said, sounding concerned.

"None of your business. Aren't you supposed to be brooding over Luke?" Ah, Hades. It wasn't supposed to come out like that.

Annabeth's face tightened. It went into what Percy called 'the-Annabeth-is-working-or-I'll kick you' mode. Last time he interrupted her when she was like this, he ended up with one black eye, and a winded stomach- and that was when Annabeth was tired.

"Fine. And I'm not 'brooding' over Luke." she glared at him, then stormed away.

Sighing, Percy sat up, and put his head in his hands. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH

ANNABETH CHASE was mad. Mad at who? Percy Jackson, that totally annoying and cu-. Nothing. Just annoying.

He knew she had given up on him! Why would he say that?! But she still had a crush on Luke even though he was now a traitor that basically started all of this in the first place. Besides, Percy was better... but Luke was still family? Right?

Annabeth! Stop thinking about boys! Calm yourself and concentrate, she thought.

"Hello, Annabeth, could you please go to the arena and teach some new campers how to use a dagger correctly?" Chiron asked. Annabeth snapped back to reality, though still confused and fuming.

"Oh, sure," She replied.

"Thank you," Chiron said before galloping off to the archery range.

This was going to be a tough day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH

PERCY JACKSON felt sorry. To Annabeth, of course. He just wanted some time to think about stuff. (Preferably, Annabeth and her honey-blonde, softly princess curled hair and stunning, stormy grey eyes- Yikes, he was getting off-topic.)

Chiron had asked him to help some of the new and inexperienced campers to use a sword in the Arena so Percy was on his way. Percy felt anguish and above all, uncertainty. He knew Annabeth was really stressed and flustered and he had made the situation worse by saying that she still thinks of Luke. It was pretty insulting but he couldn't help it.

Those antics were just signs of jealousy.

He didn't know what was with him. His emotions showed anger, jealousy and confused. What was a male teenage demigod to do when he liked his best friend and had the weight of a prophecy on his shoulders?

"Dude! Are we going to start training yet?" Michael, the counselor of the Apollo cabin piped up. Percy realized he had reached the arena and was just standing there, with a blank expression. Looks like I was spacing out again, Percy thought.

"Yeah, everybody find partners and start sparring. I'll be correcting your mistakes as I walk past," he told the campers. Everybody groaned. "Just do it already," Percy commanded. With a sigh, everybody started sparring.

Just as Percy was correcting Travis' grip, Annabeth walked in.

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison.

"Well, I happen to be teaching some campers how to use a dagger." Annabeth retorted.

"Well I'm holding a class." Percy said.

The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife. Percy and Annabeth were glowering at each other, and both of them were in a fighting stance.

"FIGHT! Fight!" the classes roared. They had moved over to the stands of the Arena, and were screaming. "FIGHT! Come on!"

"What is with all of this ruckus?" Chiron galloped in. "Oh. I see." Shockingly, he moved to the side to actually watch. What the Hades?

Soon, word spread that there would be a fight between the two best fighters at camp- Percy and Annabeth. The entire camp showed up, and were soon rooting for either the teenage Poseidon boy or the 15 and a half years old Athena girl.

The Hermes demigods shouted, "GO PERCY!"

Cries of "Thrash him, Annabeth!" could be heard from the Athena Cabin and Ares' kids.

Then the fight began.

Everybody quieted down as the pair circled, sword and dagger outstretched. Finally, Percy's ADHD got the better of him, and he lunged with a left-to-right slash. The blade cut through thin air, as Annabeth was too fast. She kicked his back, then winded him, effectively cutting off his breath. Percy managed to cut her arm, and Riptide left a bloody slash on her leg.

Yanking on her invisibility cap, Annabeth whirled and used her knife to cut Percy's arm.

"Fine. You want to play dirty?" Percy growled. "Have it your way." With that, Percy poured a cup of ice-cold water ion him, and instantly felt refreshed. The Aphrodite girls swooned, and Percy thought that he saw Annabeth mouth some dirty Ancient Greek curses (stupid Aphrodite girls!) except that she didn't really say 'stupid'.

Suddenly, as Percy moved to place Riptide on her neck, she grabbed him in a hug.

Percy was stunned by this sudden action and their weapons clattered to the ground, and Annabeth's arms were placed around his neck, Percy's circling her waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear, "Sorry."

"I'm even more sorry." Percy hugged her again.

Laughs and claps could be heard from the stands, but the pair had eyes only for each other.

Chiron smiled knowingly, then said, "Go back to your classes!"

Groans and moans were heard, and as the two instructors left each other, they turned around and grinned.

Annabeth thought, _Luke may be special, but Percy will always have a special place in my heart. Cheesy._

_Yeah, Annabeth is definitely okay now,_ Percy decided. _I think I love her. Ahem. I didn't say anything._

And another interesting day if two very special demigods ended.

~End~


End file.
